Forever Royal/Gallery
Images from the final episode of Sofia the First, "Forever Royal". Promotional Images Forever Royal poster.png Screenshots Forever Royal (25).png Forever Royal (23).png Forever Royal (24).png|A new dress for Sofia Forever Royal 25.png FR Clover, Robin, Mia & Whatnaught .png Cedric gives Sofia a tiara.png|Cedric gives Sofia a new tiara Forever Royal 26.png FR Sofia banister slide.png Forever Royal (1).png Forever Royal 2.jpg FR Chrysta & Skye appear.png Forever Royal 47.png Forever Royal 55.png Forever Royal 27.png Forever Royal 28.png Forever Royal (3).png Forever Royal 29.png Forever Royal 53.png Forever Royal 56.png Forever Royal 44.png Forever Royal 45.png Forever Royal 46.png Sofia's animal friends watching the graduation.png Forever Royal (14).png Vor appears before Prisma.png|The spirit of Vor appears before Prisma Vor's spirit taking over Prisma's body.png|Vor's spirit lunges into Prisma's body Vor reincarnated.png|Vor reincarnated as she takes full control of Prisma FR Vor claims herself as Wormwood & Twitch's new master.png FR Vor reveals herself to the Protectors.png|Vor reveals herself to the Protectors Forever Royal (7).png Forever Royal 48.png Forever Royal (6).png|Sofia sees the protectors have been trapped by Vor inside a cursed glowing green barrier Unicorn Sofia and Clover.png FR Vor with Wormwood.png Vor creating her army of Crystal Soldiers.png|Vor summons her army of Crystal Soldiers Unicorn_Sofia.png Unicorn_Sofia_and_Clover2.png Forever Royal 30.png Forever Royal (17).png Lucinda in Forever Royal.png|Lucinda arrives at the scene Forever Royal 31.png Forever Royal (18).png FR Vor cursing Sofia's friends with her mind spell .png|Vor easily suppresses Ruby, Jade, Vivian and Desmond with her mind control curse FR Vor placing Lucinda under her mind spell.png|And then does the same to Lucinda FR Vor appears before Sofia at the castle.png|Vor appears in front of Sofia just as she reaches the castle Sofia falling off the bridge.png|Sofia falls off the bridge FR Minimus saves Sofia.png|Minimus saves Sofia FR Vor, Wormwood & Twitch watch as Sofia and Minimus retreat.png Forever Royal (8).png|Vor and her army invades the castle Forever Royal (11).png FR Vor incinerates Roland's crown.png|Vor reduces Roland's crown into a pile of ash FR Vor Enchantia's mine!.png Forever Royal (9).png Forever Royal (10).png|Vor's dark curse placed over the castle Forever Royal (12).png Forever Royal (13).png Forever Royal 32.png FR The Tale of Princess Sofia book.png|The Tale of Princess Sofia Forever Royal 33.png|James and Amber are born Forever Royal 34.png|Roland mourns over the death of his first queen Forever Royal 52.png|Baby James and Amber Forever Royal 1.jpg Forever Royal 43.png Forever Royal (4).png Forever Royal (15).png FR First Storykeeper.png|The First Storykeeper FR First Storykeeper explains to Sofia her destiny.png Forever Royal 35.png Bird_Sofia_and_her_bird_friends2.png Bird_Sofia_and_her_bird_friends.png Forever Royal 36.png FR animal cavalry.png|Rex, Whatnaught, Robin and Mia bring in the heavy artillery FR Whatnaught's signal.png FR fire away!.png|FIRE! FR perfect shot!.png|Bullseye! FR Crystal Soldiers KOed.png|The Crystal Soldiers knocked out like a ton of bricks... err, acorns FR Whatnaught salutes.png Forever Royal (16).png Forever Royal 37.png Flying_horse_Sofia.png Forever Royal (21).png Forever Royal (2).png Forever Royal 57.png Forever Royal 49.png Forever Royal 38.png FR Vor grabs Sofia intent on dragging her inside Amulet with her.png|Vor snatches Sofia's ankle, intent on dragging her inside the Amulet with her Forever Royal 58.png|Amber tries to save Sofia Forever Royal 54.png|Amber watches helplessly as Sofia is sucked into the Amulet with Vor FR Crystal Solders' redemption.png|With Vor's curse broken, the Crystal Soldiers give the guards bouquets FR Sofia's friends freed from Vor's spell.png|Sofia's friends freed from Vor's mind control spell FR Protectors freed from Vor's prison.png|The Protectors freed from Vor's cursed barrier FR Twitch caged by Cedric.png|Twitch caged by Cedric FR Wormwood caged by Cedric.png|Wormwood caged by Cedric for his treachery Forever Royal 39.png|Sofia falling into the amulet Forever Royal (19).png Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (1).jpg Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (2).jpg Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (3).jpg Forever Royal (22).png Forever Royal 40.png Sofia defeating Vor.png|Sofia defeats Vor with her pure good heart, sending her to oblivion Prisma freed from Vor's control.png|Prisma freed from Vor's control FR Prisma's apology.png|Prisma thanks Sofia for saving her and sincerely apologizes for all her misdeeds Forever Royal 59.png Circle of Releasement.png|Everyone gathers for the spell of release FR Sofia & Prisma released from the Amulet.png|Sofia and Prisma released from the Amulet FR Miranda embraces Sofia.png FR Roland dubs Cedric the Great.png|Roland finally dubs Cedric as "the Great" for saving his daughter Forever Royal 41.png FR Prisma turns herself in.png|Prisma willingly turns herself in for her actions FR Sofia the Protector.png|Sofia now dubbed an official Protector of the Ever Realm FR Chrysta praises Sofia for her success .png|Chrysta congratulates Sofia for her successful training FR Sofia thanks Chrysta.png|"I couldn't have done it without you, Chrysta." FR Cedric returns Sofia her amulet.png|Cedric returns Sofia her amulet Forever Royal 42.png|"Thank you for bringing me back, Mr. Cedric the Great." Sofia, I thought I lost you..png|"Sofia, I thought I lost you." Yes, we are sisters..png|"Yes, we are sisters." Sofia and Amber hug in the end.png|Sofia and Amber hug in the end Forever Royal 50.png You will be a great queen,Amber..png|"You will be a great queen, Amber the First." Forever Royal 51.png Category:Episode galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries